


HEROISM

by Mikkeneko



Series: Caleb's Copendium of Kisses [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Paladin Fjord, Short & Sweet, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko
Summary: The life they live will always be a dangerous, but if there's anything Fjord can do to make them safer, he will.





	HEROISM

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different setup than the others: this supposes a hypothetical future where Fjord class-changes into paladin. Probably won't actually happen due to stat restrictions, but i liked the idea of an Oath of Redemption Paladin Fjord. (Of Melora, maybe??)

 

Another day, another Abyssal rift to close. Fjord isn't entirely sure how the Mighty Nein's reputation as professional rift-banishers got spread around, but somehow they became the people to call when demons are spilling into your backyard. Truth be told he doesn't mind so much. Beyond all the politicking, the split loyalties and burned bridges and histories of pain there's something fundamentally  _ just _  about preventing the intrusion of these hell-beasts into their world, protecting innocent folks from being harmed by them.

Feels good. Feels right, somewhere in his soul where the new oaths sit, the warm solid steady glow that replaces where the roiling darkness once was. Feels better.

So no, Fjord doesn't mind the rift-closing jobs so much -- if only they didn't always get roughed up so bad in the closing. They've beat every demon they've come up against so far but it's always been close, always been tough, too often leaves one or more of them hovering on the edge of death. And the longer this goes on the less Fjord can bear that.

Maybe he can do something about that, now.

Once he's ready, all his gear strapped on and new sword at his side, he makes his way out of his room and down the hall. Knocks on the door of Caleb's room and hears the familiar voice float from the chamber beyond. " _ Wer ist da?" _

"It's me," Fjord calls back. After a moment the door opens and Fjord is hit all over again with the sight of Caleb's blue, blue eyes, the auburn hair that falls around his face and gets stuck in little loops atop his collar. It's a sight he's seen many times over the past few months, but it never gets old.

"Come on in," Caleb says and steps back, beckoning him inside. Fjord takes a moment to snap out of his momentary distracted and follows him.

Fjord clears his throat. "Just thought I'd check in, see if you were all set for this demon job," he says.

Caleb takes a moment to look down, patting down his coat, eyes taking a quick inventory of himself. "I believe I have everything, ja. What about you?" His eyes rise back up to meet Fjord's, searching. "If there's anything you need that I can help with, anything at all..."

He can't help but smile. "You don't need to worry about me, you know," he says confidently. Bragging? Maybe a little bit, but it's much to reassure himself as Caleb. 

But Caleb isn't buying it. A concerned frown creases his face, his eyes narrow. "Please don't try to bullshit me. This will be your first serious fight with your new abilities. Are you sure you're ready?"

Fjord sighs, but drops the act. He takes a moment to think about his answer, really think, because of all of his friends he knows Caleb is the one who would really understand. He stretches out his hand and calls magic, an instinctive motion -- but instead of the salt-water sword appearing in his hand it's a shining halo of light dancing between his fingers. He stares at it as he answers. "You know, it took me a long time to come to terms with my new powers the first time around. How they worked, what I could and couldn't do... what they were  _ meant for. _  Now I'm going around again and I've still not figured out what all I can do, but this time... this time I know what they're for."

"And what is that?" Caleb wants to know.

He doesn't answer directly. Instead he says, "I learned a lot from watchin' you, you know. How you always used your magic to help the rest of us, in little ways and big ways."

"Oh, well..." Caleb flushes, an enticing reddish tint. His expressions are much clearer to read than they once were, now that he's not hiding his face behind a mask of dirt and an uneven beard and the loose folds of a ragged scarf. He still ducks his head as though to hide behind the scarf, even though it was left behind long ago. "It was not entirely selfless, you know. Helping you all helped me, too."

"Of course," Fjord says easily. "Because that's one thing I've learned for sure: that we're stronger together. Better together, too. If my new powers can help keep you even a little bit safe, then I like them better than any amount of demon-summoning and force-blasting."

The easy humor between them drains away, leaving something breathless and tingling between them, something too important for ribbing or teasing. Fjord steps forward into Caleb's space and the wizard holds his ground, looking up at him with an expression of calm, resolute trust. Trust Fjord isn't entirely sure he's earned, yet. But he means to.

He places his hands on Caleb's shoulders, grounding his aura to the wizard's. Caleb is not a short man but Fjord has several inches of height on him, and he has to bend down a bit so that his lips will brush Caleb's forehead. 

He hadn't planned what he was going to say next, but the words come to him anyway, springing to his lips as easily as hexes and curses once did.  _ May blades and arrows turn aside. May blood not run and wounds not fester. May darkness not take hold of your mind. _

Magic tingles at his lips and flows out of them, spills over Caleb and cascades down his neck and shoulder and bodies. Caleb sways notably on the spot, eyes glazing over as he shivers, and Fjord wonders how it feels to him. He keeps a firm grip on Caleb's shoulders until the effects have passed over, searching Caleb's face until the other man meets his eyes. Smiles when he does. Pulls him close and kisses him on the forehead -- briefly -- before releasing him to take a step back.

"That should hold ya," he says, trying to lighten the mood a bit. His voice is a bit rusty, still weird with power, and he has to try to clear it to get back to normal.

Caleb's eyes clear as he blinks up at the half-orc, swaying just slightly in spot as though listing after Fjord's hands. "Fjord," he murmurs.

"Caleb?" Fjord drawls in return.

Caleb's lips quirk in a smile. He takes a step forward, closing the distance between them once more, and reaches up to grip Fjord's elbows firmly above the vambrace. "That was a shit kiss," he says firmly.

"Was it?" Fjord says, but the words are lost in a mumble as Caleb pulls him swiftly and decisively down into a better one.

It seems that all Caleb needed was a little boost, after all. In this, as in so many things, Fjord is more than happy to let Caleb take the lead.

* * *

 

~end.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Heroism**  
>  Range: Touch  
> Components: V S  
> Classes: Bard, Paladin  
> A willing creature you touch is imbued with bravery. Until the spell ends, the creature is immune to being frightened and gains temporary hit points equal to your spellcasting ability modifier at the start of each of its turns. When the spell ends, the target loses any remaining temporary hit points from this spell.


End file.
